howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel
|Features = Large body covered in scutes, rounded tail |Abilities = Wing gusts that knock dragons out of the sky |Colors = Stony grey with mossy green highlights |Size = Large: 91 feet (27,73 meters) long 30 feet (9,14 meters) tall |Weight = |Roar = |Habitat = Dragon Cemeteries |Distribution = Vanaheim |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Sentinel Size.png |Attack2 = 12 |Speed2 = 8 |Armor2 = 15 |Firepower = 6 |Shot Limit2 = 8 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 10 |Stealth = 16 |Known Dragons = Group that lives on Vanaheim |Subspecies = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Sentinel is a Boulder Class dragon that appears in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'', Season 5. Its name was first revealed via a clip on the Fandom article. Official Description }} Physical Appearance Adults Sentinels are huge wyverns iconic for their rock-like scales, as if pieced together with smaller stones, that are covered with moss. Their stature and bony wings resembles that of gargoyles. These scale clusters are more prominent on their faces and form rows of bony plates on their chest. They have a pair short horns on their head, complemented by similar ones on along their neck and one on their nose. These dragons are blind and thus have a translucent blue cataract over their eyes. Abilities Sonic Screeches Sentinels defend Vanaheim with their sonic screeches that can disorientate several dragons. Downdraft Wingblasts Sentinels, in order to chase dragons back to Vanaheim, often use their powerful wings to create a downdraft wingblast. These blasts are strong enough to knock dragons out off the air. Teamwork These dragons are known to work in teams. When stationary, they each have different posts and positions to take up around the island. Upon the threat of dragons leaving, they often corner them in the air in small groups. Heightened Senses Born blind, Sentinels have developed extremely sharp hearing and smell to navigate and track other dragons. They also possess the ability to remember scents after a long period of time and adapt accordingly. Dragon Knowledge Sentinels are extremely knowledgeable about the different dragon classes and breeds. As such, they are said to know the strengths and weaknesses of every known dragon species, with the exception of the Night Fury. They use these to help care for and cater to the needs of different dragons, along with helping construct their funeral grounds. Weaknesses Blindness As aforementioned, Sentinels are born blind. Despite having sharp hearing and smell, they can be outsmarted by several dragons that cover up their scent and move silently. Behavior and Personality Sentinels are born solely to guard the funeral grounds of Vanaheim and assist sick or dying dragons there. As such, they rule the area with an iron fist as they forbid any dragons from leaving the area. They are also extremely aggressive to the Grim Gnasher, which are perfectly healthy and prey on sick dragons. They guard the area on various posts around and on the island, perpetually stiff and stationary like statues. However, upon the slightest sign of threat, they crackle awake. However, they do exhibit kindness and fondness to the inhabitants of Vanaheim. They help to construct funeral grounds and provide them with food. The former action makes Fishlegs believe that these dragons are capable of abstract thinking and knowledge of life and death. Training While no Sentinels have been formally trained or bonded by anyone, by showcasing the right intentions, they appear to be less hostile. By helping them guard the area and proving that you are of no threat, Sentinels will grant you the respect and lower their aggression, even allowing you in and out of the island. Appearances Trivia *The Sentinel shares statue-like similarities to the Victorian-era gargoyles. Notes & References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge